powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramirez
, also known as , was chosen by the Zyudenryu Ankydon 500 years ago, to be the . He appears in the present day in spirit form to grant the current-generation Kyoryugers the power of Ankydon. Character History First appearance In life, Ramirez lived during the Dark Ages 500 years ago. He was called upon by Torin to become Kyoryu Cyan and partner with Ankydon in order to fight, and eventually destroyed, the revived Debo Monster Debo Viruson. Having died in battle, Ramirez lingered on as a spirit which was connected to Ankydon's Zyudenchi. In the present, Ramirez appeared before Torin to present the Kyoryugers with Ankydon at the same time Debo Batissier was attacking. He told them of how Ankydon recently started to behave strangely, and they assumed that it was because Ankydon was hit by Batissier's cavity beam and was in tremendous pain. They promised to help Ankydon by destroying the Debo Monster. He told the Kyoryugers that he had faith in them because by working together, they could solve any problem and that team work is key. However, after Debo Batissier was destroyed, it was revealed Debo Viruson was the one controlling the Zyudenryu. Amy Yuuzuki over hears that Ramierz will permanently disappear if Viruson takes full control over Ankydon, which would sever his spirit bond with Ankydon. The two work together in order to remove Debo Viruson from Ankydon and freeing Ramirez's warrior spirit, allowing him to transform into Kyoryu Cyan. Entrusting Ankydon to the Kyoryugers, Ramirez leaves Japan to find the remaining Zyudenryu yet to be found. Acknowledgement Ramirez was included in Daigo's diagram of the Kyoryugers' mission, as Amy pointed out. Like the other Kyoryugers, Ramirez was depicted by a drawing of his helmet. Freeing Utsusemimaru .]] Ramirez is summoned by Ankydon to help free Utsusemimaru from Dogold's control by merging his and Torin's brave spirits with Pteragodon's damaged Zyudenchi and Daigo fires it at Dogold, eventually freeing Utsusemimaru. After being freed, Utsusemimaru initially distanced himself from the Kyoryugers. Looking at Utsusemimaru's act, Torin felt sad and wondered what happened to him, but Ramirez told him not to worry, assuring him that Utsusemimaru would finally join them eventually. Ramirez also told him that they must be alert for the eighth Zyudenryu, Bunpachy, which he was getting closer to finding in the coming days. Kyoryu Gray Kyoryu Cyan eventually found Bunpachy at the Mannen Falls in China, and met with the Zyudenryu's partner, Tessai (Kyoryu Gray), who he referred to as "Mr. Gray." Sensing the return of Debo Nagareboshi, Tessai decided to head to the Golden Land and have the Kyoryugers prove themselves before he entrusted Bunpachy to them. Ramirez asked him if he was sure about it and if there was a gentler way to handle them than what he had in store, but Kyoryu Gray said there was no other way, as he was a remarkably hard-headed individual. Ramirez later witnessed the awakening of Bunpachy at Mannen Falls, pleased to see the Zyudenryu joining the Kyoryugers. After the Kyoryugers defeated Debo Nagareboshi with their new Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu formation, a combination of Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Bunpachy, he met with Tessai again, welcoming him back and noting that only two of the Ten Great Zyudenryu were left. Tessai revealed that Plezuon would be returning soon, and that the real problem was Bragigas. Ramirez joined Tessai, assuming their spirit forms and taking off to find him. Tanabata With his search taking him to Belgium, Ramirez briefly returned to the Spirit Base on with a little souvenir, a box of Belgian ice cream which he gave to the Kyoryugers before taking his leave. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Ramirez, Utsusemimaru's Tanabata wish was to eat a mountain of ice candy, weakening him as he unknowingly made the wish on a piece of paper from the body of Debo Tanabanta. Armed On Midsummer Ramirez and Tessai appeared before Daigo and Utsusemimaru while they were facing the revived spirts of the holiday Debo Monsters Debo Tanabanta and Debo Tangosekku, who were both possessing Nobuharu. Explaining that spirits are drawn to the Golden Land at this time as summer is the season of ghosts, Ramirez and Tessai proceeded to punch the Debo Monster spirits out of Kyoryu Blue while revealing that the spirits of the Dinosaurs were here as well. The Dinosaur spirits gave Daigo and Utsusemimaru their power which manifested as Spirit Ranger versions of the Plezuon and Pteragordon Zyudenchi respectively, giving them special Armed On forms which allowed them to destroy the spirit Debo Monsters. Return Ramirez appeared along with Tessai in an attempt to save Torin but sadly they arrived too late. After the group realizes they may have a way to revive Torin, Endorf along with Dogold and Debo Karyudosu attack them. Ramirez, Tessai and Yayoi stayed to fight the Deboth Army while the other Kyoryugers headed to the Spirit Base to revive Torin. All three fought until Endolf gained the upper-hand on the Spirit Rangers. Daigo and the newly revived Torin came in to assist them. All three witnessed the reveal of Kyoryu Red Carnival's Biting Changes while as they took out the last of Endolf's assembled forces. Reviving Bragigas After the Kyoryugers manage to find almost all the Lost Stones, he and Tessai inform them the location of the last Lost Stone along with Bragigas's location. The Kyoryugers arrive at Lake Madō where both the stone and Bragigas are located, but Debo Tairyon appears to stop them from getting the last stone. While fighting, they notice Dantetsu is retrieving the stone as a result the lake soaked up, revealing Bragigas. After the six main Kyoryuger and Torin defeat the Debo Monster they are sent out of Bragigas. Both he and Tessai tell the Kyoryuger not to worry and trust Torin. He and Tessai later on try to find a way to enter the Land of Darkness until they encounter Mad Torin. Both are horribly defeated by him and losing a lot of Spirit Power in the process. They are recovered by the remaining Kyoryugers and take their leave to restore their power. 10 Kyoryugers Unite As Ramirez was replenishing his spirit, he along with Tessai and Torin were ambushed by an army of Zorima, but managed to fight them off. They later join with the other Kyoryugers to restore Mikoto back to normal and fight D's army. However, Ramirez overused his Spirit Power and as a result weakened his powers once more. He then is taken in by Nobuharu and his family. Later on he helps Yuko get to safety as Nobuharu fought Debo Kantokku. As he was fighting off the Zorima, he was caught off guard by Yuko's strength and noted her as a strong lady. Christmas During Christmas, he joins the Kyoryuger to fight the fake Deboth in Hawaii along with Tessai and Yayoi. Having a hard time fighting Deboth, Bunpachy arrives to help them as they manage to finish off the fake Deboth. They return to Japan and help finish off Debo Yanasanta with the other Kyoryugers. Final Battle Before the final battle begins, Ramirez found Yuko as his replacement to be Kyoryu Cyan before he and Tessai help Torin dealing with the Debo Monsters in hell. While fighting the monsters, Chaos appears in hell, but Candelilla and Luckyuro also arrive to help them as they finish Chaos off together, destroying the Land of Darkness. Sometime after Deboth is defeated, the Zyudenryu return to Earth as Daigo reveals to be alive from the destruction. He, along with Tessai and Torin watch over the Kyoryugers before they vanish. Transformation As Ramirez is a Spirit, he doesn't have a Gaburivolver to transform, mainly due to the fact that the guns were made well past Ramirez's time; instead, he directly uses the Brave in his Zyudenchi to transform. After activating his Zyudenchi, Ramirez raises the it above his head and announces . The Battery fires a Brave construct of Ankydon's head, flies around Ramirez and then goes behind him, “biting” down to create the suit and outer part of the helmet. The helmet then bites down to complete itself after the suit slims Ramirez down a bit. In Brave 39, as part of the 10-man transformation, both Ramirez and Tessai dance a bit before raising the Zyudenchi above their heads. In Ramirez's case, he does a lighter version of the living Kyoryugers' dance, before turning around to fire his Zyudenchi. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Cyan is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Cyan appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Cyan Arsenal *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #7 - Ankydon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Ramirez's powers and possibly his life. *'Spirit Hammer' Mecha *ZyuDenRyu #7: Zyudenryu Ankydon Appearances: Episodes 6, 10, 17-18, 20, Televi-Kun DVD, 29, 34-36, 39, 41-42 Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the male Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Cyan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ramirez is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Gordo in . As Kyoryu Cyan, his suit actor is and . Notes * He is the second male Sentai Ranger to have a light blue suit, after Saizou/NinjaBlue. ** He is the first light Blue Ranger that is actually referred to as "cyan" as he's not his team's main Blue Ranger. * He is the first official Ranger of Caucasian descent in Super Sentai history, as well as the first human Ranger with no Japanese ancestry. * He is the first Ranger based on an Ankylosaurus. * Kyoryu Cyan is similar to DekaMaster and MagiMother in that while he is the Sixth Ranger to appear in his series, the actual ''6th'' Ranger would debut later on (who sports the number 6 somewhere in his arsenal for added effect). * Kyoryu Cyan bears a resemblance to the from , as he too is colored light blue and his head is the same shape as Kyoryu Cyan's helmet. * It's unknown how Kyoryu Cyan's slim suit fits his body, just like Torin's Kyoryu Silver suit fitting his head and neck. See Also *Yuko Fukui - Ramirez' successor as Kyoryu Cyan. *Ami-neesan - The ranger who wielded Kyoryu Cyan powers in Kyoryuger 100 YEARS AFTER. Appearances **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth’s World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' }} References External links *Kyoryu Cyan at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Cyan at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Spirit Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle